Current fuse box structures are generally attached to brackets or brace structures within the engine compartment of a vehicle. Typically, such fuse boxes are attached using weld nuts, bolts and nuts or other retainers attached to the frame of the engine compartment.
Engine compartments are becoming a crowded space with many components. Attachment of the various components within the engine compartment requires carefully packaging the various components.
In order to accommodate attachment of the various components within the engine compartment it may desirable to attachment components to each other. Batteries and fuse boxes are often positioned in an engine compartment. It may be desirable to attach a fuse box to a battery tray holding a battery allowing for efficient packaging within the engine compartment. There is therefore a need to both align and retain a fuse box in a desired position on a battery tray.